This grant application seeks to create a " Workshop on Non-human Primate Genomics", to be held January 22-23, 2001 in Seattle Washington. This workshop will bring together representatives from each of the eight regional Primate Research Centers, as well as prominent experts in the genome based technologies, to address the impact of the human Genome Project and associated technologies on non-human primate research. The goal of this workshop is to assess the current state of primate genetics and to make recommendation to the National Center for Research Resources (NCRR) as to the resources that should be put in place to best enable genome related non-human primate research. The workshop will be scheduled over a two-day period. Presentations from representatives of the eight RPRC's as well as the experts in the field of genetics will precede grope discussions and breakout sessions to summarize findings and formulate recommendations. The recent joint announcement by Celera and the federally funded Human Genome Project that the human genome sequence is nearly complete ushers in a new era for primate biology. Since this represents the first time that a primate genome has been sequenced to near completion, it is important that the Regional Primate Centers reflect on this accomplishment and assess what opportunities the human sequence provides for those doing research with non-human primates. In addition to the near completion of the human genome sequence, the past 10 years have witnessed the development of a number of genome based technologies, including DNA arrays, rapid genotyping methods, and proteomics, which have fundamentally changed the nature of human biomedical research. How these technologies can be used to develop resources to better enable non-human primate research needs to be addressed.